<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>set a fire in my head by darlingargents</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452212">set a fire in my head</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingargents/pseuds/darlingargents'>darlingargents</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT (Movies - Muschietti)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dubious Consent, F/F, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Pussy Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:46:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>620</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452212</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingargents/pseuds/darlingargents</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Addy looks so pretty like this, fucked out and blush-red all over, two orgasms in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Patrick Hockstetter/Eddie Kaspbrak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>set a fire in my head</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the prompt "100 words of pussy spanking" and originally posted on FFA. Title from Trouble (Stripped) by Halsey.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Addy looks so pretty like this, fucked out and blush-red all over, two orgasms in. She’s always such a fucking slut for Pat’s strap. Pat just has to pull it out and she’ll do anything, suck on it, let Pat pull her hair and force it down her throat, if it means she gets fucked after.</p><p>Pat always knows how to give it to her the way she wants. She knows it’s why Addy keeps coming back.</p><p>With shaking hands, she undoes the strap and tosses it aside. The shaking is new, but not unexpected. She always comes hard when she fucks Addy, and when Addy eats her out beforehand. She doesn’t know if it’s Addy herself, the sounds she makes and how she goes pliant under Pat’s hands without ever losing the fight in her eyes, or just that she’s getting to fuck another girl for once. It doesn’t really matter. All it means is that she wants to keep going, keep pushing, finding the limits of what Addy will let her do.</p><p>There’s a ring of bruises on her collarbone, finger marks on her hips and thighs. She’s naked on Pat’s bed, dark hair tangled and spread out under head, pretty as a fucking picture, and Pat’s hands ache for her camera. (Not yet.) Last time Pat ran her fingers through Addy’s bush and whispered in her ear that she needed to clean it the fuck up. She hadn’t expected anything to come of it, but Addy had turned up today with it shaven bare.</p><p>Unexpected, but Pat thinks she loves it. She can see so much better, and Addy’s cunt is a fucking dream. Literally. She dreams about it. Fucking it and licking it and—</p><p>Oh. That’s something she can try, today. She climbs up on the bed, next to Addy, and slides a hand between her legs. It’s still slick and wet from Addy’s come, and she can slide a finger inside, easy. Addy’s hips buck up a little into her hands and she lets out a little gasp as Pat slides in a second finger.</p><p>Pat thrusts a couple times, feeling the looseness and slickness and revelling in <em> I did that, I made her like this</em>, before pulling them out again and sticking them in Addy’s mouth. Addy licks them clean, her tongue darting and sliding between Pat’s fingers, and Pat almost slides her fingers straight down Addy’s throat before she remembers what she’s trying to do. She pulls out her wet fingers, wipes them on the cover, and slaps Addy’s cunt.</p><p>“<em>Ow</em>,” Addy says, her legs curling in. “What the fuck was that?”</p><p>“You can’t tell me it didn’t feel good,” Pat says, running the fingers of her other hand through Addy’s hair. Slowly, Addy relaxes, letting her legs spread again.</p><p>“Not too hard,” she says, and Pat grins. She spanks it again and Addy jumps, a whimper in her throat. Pat aims higher this time, right over her clit, and Addy whines, burying her face in her arm. Pat tugs on her hair.</p><p>“I wanna hear you,” she says, and hits her again, harder, over Addy’s hole. Addy’s mouth falls open and she lets out another whine, her legs falling open wider and shaking. Another spank and Addy’s hips jerk up as she lets out a hysterical half-sobbing noise and comes, her whole body trembling as she gasps through it. Pat rubs her clit through it, firmly, the way she likes it, until it’s over and she’s shoving Pat’s hand away, overwhelmed by the intensity.</p><p>“You could’ve <em> asked</em>,” she mutters when she gets her wind back. Pat shrugs, and pulls her fingers out of Addy’s hair.</p><p>“What would be the fun in that?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>